MIEDO
by Tokio Alien
Summary: AU. Desgraciadamente, sus sospechas eran ciertas, tenía miedo, no nerviosismo, no, miedo a enamorarse de uno de sus mejores amigos pero ya era tarde, se había enamorado, si antes era un problema ahora era un problemón... grave... según para ella... ( Si leen la historia dejen un review ) Ok no! XD


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

**Summary:** _AU. _Desgraciadamente, sus sospechas eran ciertas, tenía miedo, no nerviosismo, no, miedo a enamorarse de uno de sus mejores amigos pero ya era tarde, se había enamorado, si antes era un problema ahora era un problemón... grave... según para ella.

* * *

Aquel día no quería salir de su casa, por si se encontraba con Vegeta, su considerado mejor amigo, tenía un problema... grave... según ella, pues se había enamorado de él, sus sospechas eran más que ciertas, lo había pensado mucho, irremediablemente estaba enamorada de él, no podía cambiar nada, sinceramente, ella nunca se le pasó por la cabeza enamorarse de Vegeta, pero ahí estaba, enamorada de él. Vegeta era su mejor amigo desde la infancia, así que le resultaba tan extraño aquello pero él era... perfecto. La peliazulada estaba acostada sobre su cama, pensando en él... no se iba de su mente, a lo mejor debería decirle lo que sentía pero tenía miedo a que a partir de ahí la viera como un bicho raro y se alejara de ella, ya está, lo que haría sería escribirle una carta explicándole lo que sentía, para no decírselo a la cara, sí, eso era lo que tenía planeado hacer. Se levantó de la cama, fue a su escritorio, cogió un papel y un bolígrafo, se sentó en la cómoda silla mientras que colocaba en la mesa, delante suya, el papel, ahora lo que quedaba era trasmitir sus sentimientos hacia Vegeta a través de una carta, puso el bolígrafo muy cerca del papel, dispuesta a escribir, hasta que soltó el bolígrafo ante una gran duda, ¿qué debía escribir?, aquello no lo había echo nunca y además, no sabía si sus palabras para definir sus sentimientos no eran las correctas, de pronto se le ocurrió una nueva idea, tenía que pensar como un poeta, lo repitió en voz alta pero su cara triunfante cambió a una en la que se reflejaba: ¿en serio?. La verdad en su mente había quedado muchísimo mejor, además si pensaba como un poeta escribiría un poema, y a Vegeta no le gustaban los poemas. Bulma suspiró, ya no sabía que hacer, en ese instante se le pasó una idea por la cabeza: mandar un mensaje al móvil diciéndole lo que sentía, aquello era muy moderno. Cogió el móvil que estaba en la mesa y antes de escribir pero tenía un pequeño problema: ¿Y que pasaba si sonaba muy frío y Vegeta se lo tomaba a broma?. Aquello no le gustó un pelo, cuando iba en serio, iba en serio, que eso se quedara en la cabeza de todos, por eso dejó el móvil donde estaba y nuevamente se quedó en blanco, aquello de expresar amor no era nada fácil, ni tampoco escoger la forma correcta de hacerlo, nuevamente otra idea se le pasó por la cabeza, hacer un picnic en el parque y decirle lo que sentía, entonces pensó que sería muy cutre, tipo niña tonta, respetando a las chicas que hacían picnics, obviamente. Tenía aquel miedo en el cuerpo que no le permitía pensar claramente, pero... tenía que ocurrírsele alguna idea, ella era muy inteligente y lista, era casi imposible que se bloqueara en aquellos insignificantes obstáculos. Bulma se pensó en tirar la toalla, pues las apariencias engañan y aquel pequeño obstáculo no era nada fácil de superar, estaba completamente perdida, en terreno desconocido para ella. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza intentando que una buena idea se le cruzara por la cabeza. Esperó varios minutos a que pudiera pasarse una idea por lo menos aceptable en su mente hasta que se levantó de la silla frustrada, salió por la puerta y fue a la cocina, a buscar algo que comer, abrió la nevera, esperando a que hubiera algo que le llenara en esos momentos, algo dulce, cogió un trozo de tarta de chocolate que quedaba, cerró la nevera, cogió una cuchara y caminó hasta el salón, se sentó en el sofá, encendió la tele y empezó a buscar en los canales algo que estuviera entretenido, finalmente acabó encontrando su programa favorito y afortunadamente estaba su programa favorito, mientras lo veía y se comía el trozo de tarta una idea se le pasó por la cabeza: Dedicarle una canción.

—Sí, eso haré, le dedicaré una canción. —Dijo levantándose rápidamente pero para su desgracia el plató en el que estaba la tarta cayó en el suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos.— Mierda... —Fue lo único que atinó a decir al ver como su alfombra estaba llena de los pedazos del plato, y, dando gracias a que se había terminado la tarta por que si no mancharía su preciada alfombra.

Al terminar de recoger el desastre, se dio cuenta de que tenía que componer una canción para Vegeta que luego cantaría, fue caminando hacia el escritorio hasta que se paró en seco, un momento, ¿Qué era aquello de dedicar y cantar canciones?, aquella idea era tan estúpida que ni siquiera sabía de donde había salido, ah si, había salido de ver aquel programa, en ese instante Bulma se juró que nunca más vería aquel programa estúpido que pasó de ser favorito a odiado.

Sumida en tanto aburrimiento decidió salir a la calle para despejar sus ideas. Paseaba tranquilamente por las calles, el día estaba muy acogedor, era plena mañana del Sábado, miró hacia el cielo azul en el que casi no habían nubes, y si habían, eran insignificantes, veía a la gente caminar por la calle alegre, ella caminaba con una gran sonrisa en la boca. Llegó hasta un parque y se sentó en un banco de madera mientras miraba a los niños jugar, hasta que vio a una niña y un niño de unos seis años jugar alegremente, aquello hizo que Bulma recordará los viejos tiempos con Vegeta.

_.:Flash Back:._

_Bulma se escondió en un sitio del parque para que Vegeta no pudiera pillarla, el niño comenzó a buscar a Bulma por todos lados hasta que finalmente acabó encontrando a la pequeña Bulma escondida._

_—¡Pillada! —Exclamó Vegeta sonriente mientras le tocaba.— He ganado._

_—Siempre ganas —Se cruzó de brazos Bulma mientras salía de su escondite._

_—Deberías empezar acostumbrarte, siempre me salgo con la mía... _

_.:Fin del Flash Back:._

Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos al notar que alguien se sentaba a su lado, ese alguien era Vegeta. Bulma evitó no sonrojarse al notar que estaba a su lado.

—Hola. —Saludó Vegeta.

—Hola. —Le saludó Bulma con nerviosismo.

—¿Qué tal? —Preguntó Vegeta mirándola con su expresión tranquila.

—Bien. —Fue su respuesta.— ¿Y tú?

—Bien. —Le respondió.

—Me alegro. —Fue lo único que dijo Bulma.

—Esto... ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo? —Propuso Vegeta.

—Esta bien. —Respondió Bulma tímidamente.

Los dos se levantaron del banco y se pusieron a caminar por la ciudad, los dos estaban hablando tranquilamente, Vegeta raramente bromeaba y Bulma reía con sus bromas, aprovechando la rara oportunidad en la que Vegeta estaba de muy buen humor, entre todo el trayecto acabaron llegando hasta la casa de Bulma, ella le propuso que entrara, finalmente Vegeta aceptó. Al entrar Vegeta y Bulma fueron al salón, Vegeta se sentó en el sofá de Bulma.

—¿Te apetece algo de comer o beber? —Preguntó Bulma.

—Ahora mismo no me apetece nada. —Respondió Vegeta.

Bulma se sentó al lado de Vegeta, sintió que debía decirle en ese momento lo que sentía, entonces comenzó a sentir miedo en su cuerpo, miedo al rechazo pero antes de que pudiera decir palabra alguna Vegeta le cogió de las manos.

—Escúchame atentamente. —Comenzó a hablar Vegeta, Bulma asintió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.— Yo... llevo tiempo queriendo decirte esto pero tenía miedo, sé que parece que voy en broma pero voy en serio, tenía miedo de que me vieras como un bicho raro y te alejaras de mi... pero lo que quiero decirte es que... —Vegeta respiró hondo antes de hablar.— Te amo. —Bulma abrió sus ojos sorprendida mientras que notaba como su corazón latía con fuerza.—Lo admito, es raro que yo esté aquí y ahora declarando mi amor por ti pero debes creerme, confía en lo que te digo, si me dices que me amas yo siempre estaré a tu lado, te amaré y cada día más que antes pero si no me amas supongo que todo cambiará y no seremos mejores amigos y pasaremos a ser solamente amigos o conocidos...

A Bulma le sorprendió la forma de actuar de Vegeta, él no era así, para nada pero algo le decía que el estaba hablando con el corazón. —Vegeta, hoy yo pretendía decirte mis sentimientos hacia ti pero al igual que tú tenía miedo a que me rechazarás y te alejaras de mí para siempre y ahora mismo me has llevado a las nubes y yo quería decirte que... sí, te amo... y sé que es raro porque somos mejores amigos desde la infancia pero te prometo que yo nunca te mentiría— Vegeta besó dulcemente los labios de Bulma. Vegeta cortó el beso y preguntó:

—¿Vamos a tú habitación? —Preguntó Vegeta con una media sonrisa.

—Es lo que siempre he deseado —Fue la respuesta de Bulma, Vegeta la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la habitación de ella, al llegar ella le besó esta vez apasionadamente y Vegeta cerró la puerta tras él.

Y ese momento que los dos compartieron, solo ellos lo saben perfectamente y ese momento nadie podrá arrebatárselo jamás...

FIN...

* * *

**Con esto finaliza mi One-Shot _"MIEDO"_, la palabra que más me costó fue _"FIN"_ no sé, no me gusta terminar las historias pero algún día deben terminar supongo. La idea se me ocurrió hoy mismo la verdad, fue repentinamente, en principio pensé publicarla unos días más tarde pero la idea no se iba de mi cabeza hasta que me dije a mi misma, ¿Y por qué no hoy?. Bueno si ven alguna falta de ortografía o algo no olviden en consultarlo ya que lo escribí con un poco de prisa aún así teniendo un día entero pero me gusta aprovechar los fines de semana ya que son los mejores días de la semana. Bueno, ¡Hasta otra! **

**Tokio Alien.**

_23/11/13_


End file.
